


heterosexual subtext

by iwillwalk500miles



Series: sunflakes misadventures [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: ...am i cruel?, Bisexual Male Character, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Lesbian Character, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Self-Indulgent, anyway friendship bitch!! let's get it, i once said that sun and weiss both sin just on opposite sides of a spectrum, minor whiterose and seamonkeys but not exactly explicit because that would be cruel, no no i'm not, sun and weiss being chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillwalk500miles/pseuds/iwillwalk500miles
Summary: “Everyone thinks we’re dating.” Sun says to her at lunch one afternoon, tossing an apple from one palm to another with a considerate look on his face. “Wanna play a prank on them?”Weiss considers him for a moment. “As long as we don’t have to do anything untoward.”“But you're so hot though.”Weiss throws one of her carrots at his face.Or;Sun and Weiss think it's funny when people assume they're dating. Naturally, they make everyone suffer about it.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee & Sun Wukong
Series: sunflakes misadventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820491
Comments: 18
Kudos: 159





	heterosexual subtext

**Author's Note:**

> if i have to fill the sunflakes friendship tag with my own fics i will

“Everyone thinks we’re dating.” Sun says to her at lunch one afternoon, tossing an apple from one palm to another with a considerate look on his face. “Wanna play a prank on them?”

Weiss considers him for a moment. “As long as we don’t have to do anything untoward.”

“But you're so hot though.”

Weiss throws one of her carrots at his face.

Sun catches it in his mouth. He crunches on it consideringly, “So you’re in?” He grins at her, a mischievous, slanted thing.

She feels something inside of her soften at the sight. “How do you want to do this?”

Sun’s smile only widens.

“This is far easier than I expected.” Weiss admits to him later, knees to her chest as she practically drowns in his white and yellow ‘monkeying around’ hoodie. It really was far too big for her, not that she minded much. She adjusts herself in the chair, ignoring the discomfort of the library chairs as she flips through her history textbook. “It’s almost insulting.”

“I told you that everyone already thought we were dating.” Sun pointed out, lowering his comic a little. He grins at her, “Really, we’re doing everything we usually do, only now we get more fun out of it.”

Weiss sighs, pursuing her lips. “Yes, but still.”

“Aw, _babe_ , am I not good enough for you?” He pouts, clasping his hands together and batting his eyelashes at her.

“Definitely not.” She pauses. It appeared they were allowed to call each other petnames now, she pulls out a small pad of paper and took a note of it. “Shall I call you ‘ _sunlight_ ’ then? I believe it’s cute.”

Sun considers her for a moment, placing a hand on his chin. “Only if I get to call you snowdrop.”

“Ruby calls me that.” Weiss points out, tilting her head. “It’s _hers_.”

“...hmm.” Sun gets that look on his face, the one that means trouble and possible jail time.

“We’re already doing one plan, we are _not_ doing another.” She says sternly, before pausing. The plan that he got in his head most likely had to do with Ruby, and Weiss _was_ awfully fond of her. “Maybe after this one."

“I still kind of want to call you snowdrop.” Sun shrugs his shoulders, leaning back in his chair. He sends her a roguish grin, as though it may convince her.

It succeeds. (Much to her chagrin.)

“Alright, but I’m not liable to any broken bones if you do.” She went back to her history textbook, Ruby was surprisingly territorial when it came to her ‘best friend.’

“Do you really think she will?” Sun asked, looking thoughtful.

“I hope so,” Weiss admits shamelessly, “but I know she’ll most likely sulk.”

She notices a flash of orange hair at the corner of her eye and subtly jerks her head to the side. 

Sun understands immediately. 

“You _hope_ she’ll hurt me? Ouchie, baby girl, that hurts.” He put his hands over his head and heart, shooting her a forlorn look. Weiss isn’t impressed. “My darling, my love, my one and only—”

Weiss cringes, rolling the edge of the page between her fingertips. “Well, _baby boy_ , excuse me for wanting her to show initiative.”

Nora passes their table, looking positively mischievous.

“Ha! This is so easy.” Sun grins, leaning back in his chair and watching her leave the library. “How much do you want to bet it'll be all over campus by tomorrow morning?”

“That’s a fool's bet.”

“You’re rich though, you can afford it.”

“...hmm.” She considers him for a moment. “Actually, it would be a nice reminder to Father about the leech on his payroll.”

“Dope.” Sun grins.

Sure enough, the school thrives on the rumors, and the both of them are on the receiving end of many many looks the next morning.

“I won the bet!” Sun cheered. “Now you have to buy me whatever I want.”

Weiss shrugs, pulling out her card, “As long as it’s not something stupid.”

“But wouldn’t your dad be even more angry if the only things we bought _were_ stupid?” Sun points out, tilting his head and smirking.

“Fair point.” Weiss notes, “Alright.”

(They buy many illegal fireworks, thirty-four stuffed alligator plushies, a handful of expensive desserts, a goldfish that Sun gives to one of the little kids whose parents sigh but don’t complain, a three new baby chicks for the chicken coop back at Beacon that Weiss has to warn Sun not to kiss lest he get salmonella, and then donate a large sum of lien to a faunus rights charity. Her father calls her, she happily sends it to voicemail.)

“Hello, Sunlight.” She greets him at the lunch table, ignoring the way that their teams freeze at the nickname. They haven’t really stepped up the behavior or anything, acting like they usually do, but now Weiss notices that every little ‘nice’ thing she does or says to Sun is followed by someone almost fainting.

It’s annoying.

“Snow.” Sun grins dopily, and she can see the way he thinks that the way their friends are reacting is hilarious and doesn’t quite have the heart to take her bad feelings out on him. 

“Can I have my scarf back, now?” She gestures to the fluffy white scarf he has haphazardly wrapped around his neck. “I need it for a dinner with my sister.” That wasn’t _exactly_ true, but Winter had given it to her the last time she visited, and Weiss thought that she might appreciate seeing her use it.

“Only if I get my hoodie back.” Sun schools his expression into something chastising. “You’ve been wearing it all _week_.”

She had been, she’d worn it every time she could get away with it, and silently relished in the looks on everyone's faces.

Weiss wondered if she and Sun were being assholes, but promptly got over it, citing to herself that she was already a bitch, what was a little assholery added to that?

“That’s _his_?” Yang chokes out, coughing on some grapes.

“Of course.” Weiss says, expression serious as she gestures to Sun’s ‘monkeying around’ hoodie. “Would I be caught dead with something like this in my closet?”

Yang chokes again, this time so badly that Ruby has to slap at her back.

“Soooo?” He drawls out, “Am I getting it back?”

She frowns a little. “But it’s _very_ comfortable, I almost fell asleep in it earlier.” She didn’t even have to lie, it was very soft and warm, almost to the point where she nearly dozed off in the library and missed class.

“Alright hets, keep your rights.” She hears Scarlet mutter to himself.

“Aww! That’s so cute.” Sun puts a hand to his chest, ignoring his teammate and beaming widely. “Gosh, I think I’m having a heart attack.”

“Good,” Weiss sneers, “I hope you die.”

“God, I love it when you talk dirty.” Sun sighs, shooting her a wink. When she rolls her eyes, he smiles, leaning forward and placing a cheek in his hand. He hums, considering her for a moment. “You can have it back, but only if you give me something else in return—it’s only fair.”

She considers for a moment, before moving to empty out her pockets.

Blake and Yang openly gape.

“Weiss, are you feeling alright?” Blake asks her. “You... complied.”

Weiss scowls at her, and doesn’t have to fake the way her cheeks burn red. “And? I don’t always cause a fight.”

“Yes you do.” Yang says into the palms of her hands, looking like someone had crashed her bike. “Fuck, the _Ice Queen_? _Listening_ to someone? Are you sure you didn’t hit your head?” Her head snaps upward, and she does a very good job of pretending to be worried. “Weiss? Are you dying?”

Ruby moves to look up at Weiss with wide eyes. “Are you?” She turns to Yang, looking panicked. “Is she?”

“No.” Weiss rolls her eyes. “Honestly Yang, you know better to make those jokes when Ruby can’t understand them.”

Yang smiles apologetically.

Weiss turns back to Sun, sighing. “I don’t have anything else on me, Sunlight.”

“Okay.” He says, thinking for a moment. “Just call me hot and we’ll call it even.”

“What?” Weiss frowns, “Why?”

“C’mon, Snowdrop—” (Ruby, predictably, looks sulky at that) “—I call you hot all the time!”

“Wrong.” Weiss furrows her brow. “You call my _legs_ hot.”

Everyone at the table goes still.

“That’s because they are!” Sun proclaimed loudly, ignoring the people around them and sweeping his arms out dramatically. “I will preach to all those that surround us—”

“Dear god.” Scarlet sighs. “I was wrong, someone take his freedom of speech.”

“—that your legs are the _hottest_ , most _smoking—_ ”

“Jesus.” Neptune looks up at the ceiling as though hoping a deity might take pity on him and put him out of his misery.

“—pair of legs I have ever had the pleasure of seeing in my entire _life._ " Sun nods solemnly, leaning forward and taking his hands in hers. “Your thighs? Beautiful. Your calves? A dream. Even your feet—”

“Don’t make it weird.” Weiss sighs.

“It’s _already_ weird.” Sage mumbles into his sandwich. 

“—trust in my judgement, Snow Empress!” Sun looks up at her, smoldering seriously, and it’s _so hard_ not to laugh at the expression on his face. “Your legs are hot as _hell._ ” He punctuates it with a wink and a kiss to the back of hands, and Weiss can’t _help_ herself.

Her laughter rings out through the cafeteria. She removes one of her hands from his, pressing the back of it to her mouth as she tries to muffle her giggles. “You are a _terrible_ excuse for a man and I _hate_ you.”

“Weiss?” Ruby asks, now full on panicking. “Are you _laughing_?”

“It’s cute.” Sun defends.

“It’s _weird_.” Yang and Scarlet say at the same time.

“Oh, gay lesbian solidarity.” Scarlet winks at Yang.

Yang winks back.

Weiss rolls her eyes. “Whatever, you’re pretty hot Sun, can I have my scarf back now?”

Sun pouts a little, but obliges.

“She actually _said_ it—!” Yang yells out, voice cut off by Blake slapping a hand over her mouth.

“I know you guys are dating.” Blake says slowly. “But would it kill you to get a room?”

Weiss and Sun blink at each other. “We aren’t dating.” They chorus.

Everyone seems to die a little inside when they say that.

“Does it look like we’re dating?” She asks Sun.

“I don’t think so?” He replies. “Do you think it’s because you let me copy your homework?”

“Don’t put all the blame on me! It’s probably because _you_ insist on giving me things you steal—”

“You can’t prove I steal them.” Sun protests.

“I’ve literally seen you.” Weiss deadpans.

“You let Sun copy your homework?” Ruby asks, frowning. “You don’t even let me do that.”

“And you never give me any of the things you steal.” Neptune complains.

“We’re best friends.” Sun and Weiss say at the same time.

“ _We’re_ best friends!” Ruby says to Weiss and Neptune says to Sun.

Sun and Weiss exchange awkward looks. They hadn’t expected... this.

_Jealousy_? He asks her with a look.

_No, impossible_. She responds.

_This is weird._ His face says.

_I agree_. Her face contorts in a grimace.

They nod at each other, and decide to make an escape.

“Right, well.” Weiss says, uncomfortable and awkward. “I’m going to go now.”

“I’ll go with you.” Sun agrees, looking equally as uncomfortable and awkward.

He leaps over the lunch table, ignoring the noises of protest everyone else makes, grasps at Weiss’ arm, and tugs her away. She follows him without hesitating, leaning into him a bit, and together they scurry hastily out of the mess hall.

“That was weird.” Sun whispers to her as they hide in their favorite spot on campus. Weiss had discovered a large tree that had the perfect sun to shade ratio and Sun enjoyed climbing it often. It was the perfect spot for them to keep each other company, not to mention it was relatively secluded, and gave them (mostly Weiss) much needed reprieve from other people.

“It was.” Weiss agrees, biting at the collar of Sun’s hoodie. She knows that Sun does it too so he can’t complain. “...Hmm.” She sighs. “Are we going to keep doing this?”

“They think we’re _straight._ ” Sun says, sounding insulted. “And it’s not like we’re doing anything different then usual! We already told them that we weren’t dating.”

“Well, you _did_ wax poetic about my legs.”

“That’s because they’re hella hot, Weiss!” Sun proclaims. “I’m not into you like that, but I can appreciate your hotness.”

“Agreed, I am pretty hot.” Weiss nodded seriously. “You are too, when you aren’t being a complete imbecile.”

“Thanks!” He grins. “So we let them think what they want until they believe us.”

“Or until Coco tells them I’m a lesbian.” Weiss muses.

“You told her?” Sun asks, looking momentarily surprised.

“No, but she has _excellent_ gaydar.” Weiss says.

“Really?” He looks at her curiously.

“Yes, she flirts with the girls, but she flirts differently to the girls she knows might respond.” She shrugs, “It wasn’t hard to figure out she’s got a built in compass.”

(If that’s how she wanted to count how Coco managed to seduce nearly every girl on campus.)

Sun watches her for a moment, before his eyes widen. “...you _didn’t_.”

“No.” She scoffs, before pausing. “...Not really.”

“Weiss.” Sun says, flabbergasted.

“We may have made out once.” She admits reluctantly. _Or twice,_ she thinks but doesn't say.

“ _Weiss._ ”

“Oh please, it was nothing! We were doing each other a favor.” She crosses her arms and waves him off.

“Yeah, _making out_ usually involves doing each other _favors—_ ”

“No! I was confused about Ruby, she was confused about Velvet, so we made out until we understood.” She rolls her eyes. “Honestly, Wukong.”

“That’s... not great?” He considers her for a moment. “But also very cool and sexy of you to own it like that, mad respect.”

“I suppose,” Weiss rolls her eyes and shrugs shamelessly. “Also, it worked. Now I know that I like Ruby, and she knows that she likes Velvet." She pauses, pursing her lips grudgingly. "Also that Coco is an _excellent_ kisser.”

“Hmm.” He considers her for a moment. “Well, it’s not like I’m the patron saint of trying to get over crushes.”

“Clearly.”

“Ouchie!” He laughs, beaming back at her.

They stay in each other’s company for the rest of the day, dodging calls from their friends and teammates.

“Are you and Sun dating?” Blake asks her once she reaches her dorm room.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Weiss deadpans, rolling her eyes and moving toward her bed to drop off her bag. 

Yang and Ruby exchange uncertain looks.

“So you aren’t.” Blake nods, not looking relieved but something else. “I thought so.”

Weiss hums noncommittally. 

“That...” Ruby makes an uncertain noise. “Honestly I don’t know what’s worse, the fact that they’re best friends—” (She says this sulkily) “—or the fact that they don’t know they’re dating.” (She says this equally as sulkily.)

“We aren’t.” Weiss chirps, unpacking her bag.

“You are.” Yang frowns over at her, crossing her arms. Her eyes flicker to Ruby for a moment, before going back to Weiss. “It’s surprising, considering.”

That’s right. She thinks distantly. Yang was far more observant then she tended to show, it wasn’t a surprise that she knew how she felt.

Weiss pauses over her binders. “I don’t like your tone.”

“You tend not to.” Yang rolls her eyes. “I trust you Weiss, and if Sun hurts you I’ll hurt him, but if I find out that you don’t _mean_ it—”

“What will you do?” Weiss asks quietly, finally turning to face all three of her teammates. “Tell me.”

Yang pauses, uncertain.

Ruby laughs nervously, clearly uncomfortable. 

Blake narrows her eyes for a moment, before blinking. “Oh.” She says, laughing. “So you _were_ messing with us.”

“You’re going to have to be more specific, I’m afraid.” Weiss smiles at her, tilting her head a little.

“I don’t think I won’t be.” Blake smiles, she gestures to Yang and Ruby who watch them with confusion. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry for not believing the two of you.”

Weiss hesitates. “Thank you.” She says softly. It had bothered her that no one had taken them seriously when they said they weren’t dating, and it had grated on her nerves more than once. 

“Wait...” Yang pauses. 

“I think that’s enough for today.” Weiss says, voice deceptively bright. “I’ll be off now.”

“Where are you going?” Ruby asks.

“Sun and I are going swordfish shopping, it’s a fun way to get on the nerves of my father, plus Sun gets to play with swordfish.” She didn’t mention that she _also_ got to play with swordfish, it would’ve been unbecoming. 

She waves as she leaves, stuffing her arms in one of Sun’s hoodies that she’d been wearing. (It wasn’t the ‘monkeying around’ hoodie that he was so fond of, but one that said ‘Shopkeeps Noodle Bar’ in cursive that she knew he got from inside Vale.)

Weiss meets him outside the dorms, her lips quirking upward when she sees him. 

“Hey, Weiss!” He greets. “Ready to go and piss off your dad?”

“I want to play with the biggest swordfish they have.” Weiss says, eyes gleaming deviously.

He grins, offering his arm. “Let’s get to it, Snow Empress.”

(They both decided it was for the best that he stopped using ‘snowdrop,’ much to his disappointment.)

She winks, “You got it, Sunlight.”

They laugh, and make their way to the airship, entirely prepared to cause some chaos.

(She once again relishes in sending her father's call to voicemail as she pays for the store's swordfish induced damages, Sun laughing all of the while.)

**Author's Note:**

> did i do this all in a couple hours? yes.
> 
> do i care? not really.
> 
> edit:
> 
> [shortnsarcastic on tumblr drew this and now i have ceased to function](https://shortnsarcastic.tumblr.com/post/621937541572149248/have-yall-read-heterosexual-subtext-by)


End file.
